


even

by HeavenlyDusk



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 전지적 독자 시점 - 싱숑 | Omniscient Reader - Sing-Shong
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crack, Crossover, M/M, Relationship Reveal, Self-Indulgent, Tsuna is So Done, for orv at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenlyDusk/pseuds/HeavenlyDusk
Summary: It's rarely a good thing when Mukuro is late to a party. Tsuna is prepared for many outcomes, but meeting Mukuro's equally insane boyfriend is not one of them.He's starting to think he might really die from stress.
Relationships: Kim Namwoon/Rokudou Mukuro, Rokudou Mukuro & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 159





	even

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful Yudja who looked this over for me while I slept after my haze of writing <3
> 
> This came out of a brief discussion in the ORV Server that wasn't meant to be taken seriously except I saw someone say "mukuro/knw" and went "oh is that a challenge?"
> 
> Anyway I wrote this at 1am last night. Enjoy!

Mukuro is late.

That’s not out of the ordinary. Mukuro is almost always late if he can help it, but it makes Tsuna nervous anyway. Sometimes it doesn’t mean anything except that he’s just being a bit dramatic. Sometimes it means he’ll show up pursued by three different hitmen from three different rival Families and Tsuna always has to deal with the repercussions of _that_ . Really, it’s hit or miss, and Mukuro just _loves_ being unpredictable.

There’s no pressing need for him to be on time for a Vongola Party—in fact, no one would scold him for not even showing up, given that there’s no one they need to show off to except each other—so Tsuna tries not to think about it. If Mukuro doesn’t show up, it’ll at least be slightly less of a disaster. Slightly. The destruction won’t have as many illusions involved.

Because Tsuna’s life is suffering, that’s not what happens.

The doors slam open dramatically in the way only Mukuro would open them. Always has to make an entrance, and Tsuna fears for the reason why he wouldn’t choose to just appear in a shroud of Mist Flames like usual. He notes that Mukuro has added a fog for special effects, which is a nice touch. (His Guardians have only become more eccentric over the years.)

“You’re late, you bastard!” Gokudera shouts. “Wait a—okay, who the hell is that?”

Tsuna almost dreads turning around to look, but it’s unfortunately his job to keep track of his Family, so he does. Slowly.

At Mukuro’s side, an arm around his waist, is another boy. A young man, really, around their twenty years of age. His hair is dyed a pure white and he wears a grin that’s _too_ identical to Mukuro’s own.

“Mukuro…” Tsuna says, somewhere between confused and despairing. “Who’s your friend?”

“You do me a disservice, Vongola,” Mukuro says and his smile widens. “This is my _boyfriend_.”

Someone chokes and somewhere behind Tsuna, something shatters. Tsuna blinks rapidly, looking between Mukuro and the boyfriend wildly.

“I—boyfriend?” he says, voice going high. “When did you get a boyfriend?”

“Oh, recently,” Mukuro says airily.

The boyfriend’s grin turns predatory and he sticks out a hand. “My name is Kim Namwoon,” he says. “Nice to finally meet Mukuro’s Family.” Tsuna can hear the emphasis on _Family_ , and at least that’s one thing he doesn’t have to worry about. Or maybe he should worry about it. He doesn’t know if it’s better or worse that Mukuro’s boyfriend is in the mafia.

“R-right. I’m Sawada Tsuna. Uh, nice to meet you?” He shakes his hand warily, if only to be polite, and can’t bring himself to be horribly surprised when he’s tugged forward and he feels a knife pressed to his gut. Kim Namwoon’s red eyes— _oh god why are his eyes red_ —seem to glint.

“Mukuro says you’re strong,” he says. “Fight me.”

“I would really rather not!”

Of course that’s not the answer he’s looking for. Tsuna barely manages to jump backward as the knife slashes towards him. Immediately, he’s covered by Gokudera and Yamamoto, while Kim Namwoon is just barely held back by Mukuro, and Tsuna is sure Mukuro will let him go at any moment. The party has gone still, everyone eyeing the newcomer with a healthy amount of wariness. It would be suicide to try anything with Vongola’s Inner Circle all in the room, but that wouldn’t stop anyone associated with _Mukuro_.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Gokudera growls. “You bastard, who the fuck did you bring?”

“Some sparring would be good for him,” Mukuro says flippantly. “Although I suppose it would be a shame to get blood on this floor. There are some perfectly good fields outside.”

“I don’t really care. Isn’t he supposed to be strong?” Kim Namwoon tries to peer around, but Yamamoto keeps them separated.

Gokudera cracks his knuckles. “If you want a fight, I’ll give you one.”

“Ehh, nah.”

“ _Why you_ —”

“What about that skylark guy? Is he here?”

“I’m afraid dear Skylark-kun hates crowds, so he never shows up to these things unless he has to,” Mukuro sighs.

“ _Boring_. I thought Vongola was supposed to be fun. Way more fun than all the old guys and the kids I have to deal with.”

“Hm, come to think of it, you like gundams don’t you? Vongola, is your little robot friend around?”

 _Oh no,_ Tsuna thinks, horrified. Mukuro is actually being considerate of someone, as backwards as that consideration is, and that person isn’t part of his old Kokuyo Gang or Chrome. He’s actually _remembering someone else’s interests_. Tsuna might faint.

“Which… which one?” he asks, shoving his way between Yamamoto and Gokudera so he can talk normally. The two of them reluctantly concede. Kim Namwoon seems to have relaxed some, now standing at Mukuro’s side once again with the knife slid back under his clothes. Tsuna still isn’t particularly trusting of him, but his Intuition isn’t telling him that he’s actively dangerous to any of them, which is probably the most he’s going to get out of this.

“Either. They both make robots don’t they?” Mukuro says.

“Gundams are more than just robots,” Kim Namwoon starts and Mukuro sighs like this is something he’s heard before.

“Yes I know. Vongola, are they here?”

“Er, no. They, uh, they don’t really need to be here so they’re not.” He carefully doesn’t mention that both Irie and Spanner are, in fact, in the mansion at this time. They’re in their private workshop, doing whatever it is borderline mad scientists do when they’re avoiding social interaction.

Mukuro frowns at him. “You’re useless.”

“ _Hey_ ,” Yamamoto says sharply.

The doors slam open again. This time, there’s not quite as much fanfare as Hibari stalks in, making a beeline for Mukuro and Kim Namwoon. His tonfas are already in hand. “I thought I smelled pineapple.”

“Oh, perfect timing!” Mukuro says, just as Hibari lunges.

Except, instead of blocking with his trident as he always does, it’s Kim Namwoon who blocks. His toothy grin overtakes his face again.

“So _you’re_ the skylark,” he says gleefully. “Fight me!” Hibari frowns, but never one to back down from a challenge—much less from someone who has the gall to interrupt him—he attacks again. Considering there’s _always_ fighting of this caliber at a Vongola party, everything seems to resume as normal. And as always, Tsuna is on the verge of tears watching everyone casually maneuver out of the way of the destruction. He can’t even bring himself to try and stop them this time.

“ _Why?_ ” he asks Mukuro wretchedly.

“Namwoon’s boss thinks he needs more friends and made that my job,” Mukuro says idly. “I’m simply doing what I was asked.” Damn sadist.

The worst part is that, while he’s not lying, there’s something else there. Something on his face is horribly fond as much as it is gleeful as he watches Hibari trying to beat the shit out of his boyfriend. And, honestly, Tsuna can kind of see how they’re dating. They’re both super edgy, and bloodthirsty, and have a thing for messing with people. He’s not surprised that that’s Mukuro’s type—though it’s still a shock that he likes someone enough to call him _boyfriend_.

“How did you even meet him?” Tsuna asks.

“Well, remember when you had me look into the Company?”

Tsuna furrows his eyebrows. The Company is a rising power that began in South Korea, but has rapidly gained allyship not only around Asia, but in North America and Europe as well. What their goals are and who their boss is was a complete mystery to everyone. It worried Vongola, so Tsuna asked Mukuro as their best spy to check what kind of Family they were, and if an alliance was at all possible.

“Yes?” he says cautiously.

“Namwoon is one of the Company’s Inner Circle.”

Tsuna doesn’t have anything in his mouth, but he chokes anyway.

* * *

One week is all it takes for Tsuna to become properly acquainted with Kim Namwoon. Despite first impressions, once the fight is out of him, he’s a surprisingly laidback person—though, of course, he still keeps up with Mukuro’s bloodthirst even when he’s not interested in it himself. He and Gokudera find common ground in discussing gundams. Tsuna resigns himself to his presence, and optimistically tries asking Kim Namwoon about a possible alliance between their Families.

“Eh, I’m not really into all that kinda stuff,” Kim Namwoon tells him, scratching the back of his head. “I’ll have to ask Grasshopper-ahjussi about it.”

“Who?” Tsuna says.

“The old man,” Kim Namwoon says, which explains nothing, but trying to get an actual answer out of him results in nothing. By now, Tsuna is far too used to vague answers, so he lets it go.

Later that night, Mukuro lets Tsuna know that the boss of the Company has agreed to meet them. Tsuna is not told that the meeting will be held in two days, and that he’d be ambushed in his own mansion by Kim Namwoon and three adults, with Mukuro smirking by the door.

“Hello Vongola,” says the most unassuming and therefore the most probable dangerous adult out of the three. “I’m Kim Dokja. I guess you could call me the leader of the Company. Thanks for taking Kim Namwoon off our hands for a bit. Him and your Guardian have really been causing way too much trouble for us.” Tsuna gapes at this man, who had the audacity to push this destructive couple onto him because he didn’t want to deal with them.

Tsuna stands and slams his hands on the desk, filled with sudden frustration. “ _You! You’re the reason!_ ”

Kim Dokja is utterly unrepentant.

**Author's Note:**

> some notes on things i didn’t get to add in:  
> * the Company was, in fact, originally called Kim Dokja’s Company, but kdj vetoed actually calling it that officially. among the party they still absolutely call it that tho  
> * was the whole mafia thing completely coincidental on kdj’s part? maybe. it could also have been that lsk was a mafia princess who ran away from her family and kdj found out and decided to take over. who knows. not me  
> * flame alignments copy-pasted from orvcord way back in march 2019:  
> \-- kdj: misty sky  
> \-- yjh: cloud  
> \-- hsy: mist  
> \-- ysa: rain  
> \-- lgy: lightning  
> \-- sys: lightning  
> \-- lhs: sun  
> \-- jhw: sunny storm  
> * not sure about ljh and knw tbh. ljh stormy rain? knw cloud or mist? hmm…  
> * no one outside of kdc+allies knows what kdj looks like. or hsy, for that matter, even though she’s kdj’s second in command. yjh is the only one who got caught because he doesn’t care about secrecy, and pretty much everyone figured out real quick that he wasn’t the boss because his communication skills were that terrible  
> * kdj absolutely used vongola to get knw and mukuro off his hands. they were only together for a short while before he couldn’t stand the combined chaos the two brought. everything has been blessedly quiet ever since knw started terrorizing vongola instead alongside mukuro  
> \-- well, it was at least blessedly quiet for kdj. the rest of the party still has to deal with his shit
> 
> Lowkey I kind of want to write more about this and flesh out this whole situation. I started writing like three different versions of this before settling on this one because the others got too long and I spent too much time on the world and ended up having no idea how to make Mukuro and KNW the focus of this. I'm weirdly invested in this now.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
